Killer Instincts
by princ3ssf33t
Summary: Since the events of Ghosts of the Past, Greg had been trying to reconnect with his past. But does that have anything to do with the feelings his struggling with? Why does he feel that Morgan's idea is going to go wrong? Implied Morganders.


**A/N: So when I watched the season finale this popped into my head. What if during the time before Morgan was kidnapped Greg was in tune with his psychic side? It had to be written. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Minor spoilers for Ghosts of the Past (13x21) and major spoilers for Skin in the Game (13x22). **

* * *

He should have trusted his instincts. He should have insisted on picking her up. But he allowed himself to go against his gut and now they were all paying for it.

He didn't like Morgan's idea to begin with. From a law enforcements point of view it was a brilliant plan. Getting an operative on the inside and getting their man from within would ensure that he was caught. But why did it have to be Morgan? She was beautiful and anyone could see it, but why couldn't it be done by someone whose job it was to actually go into such situations? Yet he kept his mouth shut. He wasn't her father, like Ecklie, who was still very uneasy about the whole thing. Nor was he her boyfriend, no matter how much he wished it to be true. He was a coworker. A coworker with an unrequited crush. But it wasn't a crush; it had passed that stage nearly a year ago. He was hopelessly in love with someone who only saw him as a friend.

And that was why he was sunk low in the dark unmarked car. As a friend, as a coworker it was his duty to make sure that she made it home safely. So why did he have such a growing pit of dread in his stomach?

He couldn't help but wonder if this feeling that made his palms sweat and his stomach churn had to do with the whole 'psychic' thing. Since the team had the case involving the ghost hunters and Carrie, he'd been trying to reconnect with that part of himself. He hadn't thought that it had been very successful, but something wasn't right.

He and Nick watched as Morgan came down from whichever floor she was on and stood under the carport. She looked a little disgruntled and anxious.

"Do you think he made her?" Nick asked.

"I dunno. We should pick her up." His head bobbled from Morgan to Nick back to Morgan.

"That's not the plan Greg." Nick looked away from the building and towards the side mirror.

Morgan shakily began to put on her coat. His eyes never left the woman that he loved. Morgan's eyes briefly connected with his in the dark car.

"I don't know. Something's not right."

A black SUV drove past them. It pulled into the carport. Morgan barely finished pulling her coat on her shoulders when she stepped into the back seat of the vehicle.

"If he didn't make her we may still have a chance to get this guy."

Chills ran up and down his spine as the door slammed shut. The vehicle pulled out of the carport and back out onto the dark Vegas streets.

"Vehicle's on the move. So are we."

They pulled away from the street curb and slowly followed the black SUV. They trailed behind at a safe distance. There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to speed up to the vehicle, overtake it, and then pull Morgan out to safety.

Unfortunately for him, he wasn't the one driving the car. Nick had refused to let him drive. It was probably better for the whole of the operation. But he still wanted her out of there as soon as he possibly could. As Nick slowed so as to not tip of the driver he had a tail, the SUV disappeared from his, their, sight.

For those nearly two minutes, it nearly hurt for him to take a breath. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Then Nick turned the corner and again the SUV came into view. For a moment the air returned into his lungs.

Then the radio crackled and Russell's voice filled the interior of the car.

"Hey Greg, stop the SUV."

He quickly answered. "Just reestablished visual. Copy that." These were the words he'd wanted to hear for a long time, but he didn't necessarily want to hear them from his boss.

"Let's hit it."

He flipped the lights on and Nick accelerated the vehicle. His heart sped up at the thought of getting Morgan out of there. Nick pulled in front of the SUV and parked the car in front. Other officers parked alongside and behind blocking any possible escape routes. Nick was the quickest to get out of the car and point his gun at the driver.

"Get outta the car! Now. Get out! Let me see your hands put 'em on the hood," Nick gestured to the front of the vehicle, "I said on the hood!" Nick slammed the driver to the hood.

He opened the back passenger door, hoping to find the lovely blonde curls and blue and white coat sitting there waiting for him. What he found nearly stopped his heart. The back seat was empty. There was no sign that Morgan had been in there at all.

"I know you; you're that kid from the stripper church."

"Nick! She's not here," he said leaving the wide open door and moved up to the front. "I TOLD you we should have picked her up!" He was practically growling his words by the end of the outburst.

"Where is she?"

"Where's who?" The driver bit his lip.

"The _girl_! Where is the girl?"

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." The driver spun around and faced Nick with defiance in his face.

In response Nick's hand flew to the driver's neck and pinned him against the SUV's hood. Officers were quick to pull the driver away from Nick and towards one of the police cars. The driver was going to the station for interrogation.

The radio was coming out of the pocket in his vest. He fumbled with the buttons trying to contact his supervisor.

"What are you outta your mind! Huh?" Nick shouted at the driver was he was being led away.

Finally he brought up the radio to his lips and pressed the button.

"Russell, Morgan's gone."

Nick slammed his hand down against the hood of the car and turned away from Greg blaming himself and knowing that he should have listened to the younger CSI.

Greg closed his eyes and had to take a large deep breath. His intuition was correct. Something went wrong. If there was any doubt before about any sort of psychic phenomenon going on inside of him there was none now. But it was a hell of a way to find out.

God, how he wished that he was wrong.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Review and give me your thoughts on it. Please?**


End file.
